


Lonely in Nightmares

by Lookbehindyou97



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Brother-Sister Relationships, Companions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Forks High School (Twilight), Forks Washington, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Control, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, New Family, Other, Social Anxiety, True Mates, Twilight References, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampires, nomads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookbehindyou97/pseuds/Lookbehindyou97
Summary: Two vampires that have lived all over the world decide to settle in a new town, They think that they're the only ones of their kind in the area, unbeknownst to them there are another family of vampires that have already claimed the area as their territory.The pair of new vampires must try and come to an agreement with the new coven of vampires about their terms of agreement  whilst the youngest vampire must learn to properly interact with humans and other vampires that are far older and far more experienced that she is. Whilst her mentor carefully works with the other family to ensure peace between the covens.





	Lonely in Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I would try something new with this. I'm a fan of the twilight saga but I wanted to put some of my own characters in to see where I could go with it. 
> 
> All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer/the Twilight Saga, except for my original ones.  
> I cannot for the life of me think of good names for chapter but hopefully some will come to me in the future  
> It's a bit slow burning because I wanted to establish my own original character but I'll incorporate the rest of the characters in the next chapters  
> I thought that I would add Edythe into this because I wanted to Incorporate life and death too.  
> I decided to make Edward and Edythe twins, but not like Rosalie and Jasper twins.

Charles was always there for Elizabeth when she needed him, that’s how it was and how it will always be. She’d considered him her best friend for a considerable amount of years, and she would remain thankful to the creature that saved her life all those years ago.

He saved her when he found her barely alive in the streets and gave her a new life. Charles had been her father figure for years and Elizabeth was more than grateful, he had shown her what this life could offer and how far it could take them.

It was time for the pair to move to a new town because it was starting to get suspicious, they would need to leave before the locals got too curious as to why the pair never aged, albeit they had no idea about what they really were, how without warning could tear through their town in a matter of minutes. Charles had come across this town from an old friend of his who told him he was told that there was a school available for Elizabeth, apparently she needed to blend in with the humans, she didn’t want to but it was out of her hands. The town was in america, more specifically in Washington State. Charles affirmed that it was the best decision to lead as normal a life as possible. He’s always tried to maintain a relatively normal lifestyle as to not alarm the humans, he’d lived alongside humans for far too long and if it was ever jeopardised or compromised, Charles would unleash the monster he had feared so. 

Elizabeth was seventeen when she decided that she was _‘saved’_. Charles had found her on the street after she was attacked by three vampires, who had dragged out her torture for what felt like years. She was left for dead in an alley in Birmingham, Charles could smell the blood that was rapidly exiting her wounds and decided to change her into one of him, after all he had been on his own for almost 100 years prior to save Elizabeth’s life, well in a sense. Her attackers had sliced her to shreds, and had purposely saved Elizabeth’s main arteries and veins for last but because she was drifting in and out of consciousness, they had rendered her as useless, figuring that she would die of natural causes. Elizabeth couldn’t remember much of what happened on the last night of her life as a human which saved her a lot of heartache, she also couldn’t remember key parts of her human life, she’s completely forgotten that she’s had brothers and sisters that had long since passed away. Charles would tell Elizabeth when she was ready to hear it but for now she didn’t really want to know. 

Charles was twenty-five when he was turned, so for all intensive purposes he was Elizabeth’s older brother, but he was regarded as a father figure by his younger companion. He had short, messy Chestnut hair and a chiseled jaw on an angled, diamond-shaped head. There was a scar running down his left cheek descending onto his neck and bite marks surrounding the scar. Charles had never told Elizabeth how those scars and bite marks had come to be but she vowed to herself that she would seek out the truth from him, even if it was the last thing she ever did. 

Charles had an essence about him that could charm almost any person, whether it be male or female, his aura was unmistakable and he could easily get what he wants, this was his ‘gift’. There are a select number of their kind that have these gifts, and Charles was an individual that happened to be blessed with one. He used this gift frequently in the past, to Elizabeth’s delight, most of the time it was for useless material things that she wanted.

Elizabeth shared similar physical characteristics as her mentor, she too had chestnut hair but her hair fell down past her shoulders and lay just above her breasts, she wasn’t as tall as Charles but she wasn’t as short as other girls. The pair could pass as siblings to the humans. Charles and Elizabeth shared an indistinguishable eye colour, which varies between a golden ocher to scarlet coloured eyes, but when they were hungry they would turn almost black. But the downside is that they had almost alabaster skin, in some places they could pass as a human, but in the hotter more exotic places, they couldn’t blend in as easy. 

Elizabeth’s face was more rounded and her lips were fuller, her upper legs were littered with an array of old scars and bite marks from the end of her human life. Coming from equally horrendous backgrounds Charles and Elizabeth found solace in becoming companions. They would seek comfort in each other over their past experiences if either of them were struggling with controlling themselves, most of the time it was Elizabeth, Charles didn’t mind though. One of Charles’ main goals was always trying to make Elizabeth happy in her new life whilst trying not to arouse too much suspicion.

After the pair had moved into their new home the days passed by slowly as Charles brought box after box inside, they would unpack in due time. Elizabeth knew that they would be able to hunt soon, she’d managed to search the area before they’d starting the moving in process. The pair had moved into a sizeable house on the outskirts of this new town, where they could remain hidden and they could hunt freely. Charles had a car that he had purchased about 10 years prior, it was rarely used because he walked most of the time, but he always took delicate care with his belongings, because the house was so far out the car would be useful to blend in with the locals. 

It took a few days to set up and unpack her belongings and Elizabeth had decorated her room the way that she wanted, she’d read many different magazines to get an idea as to how humans decorated their rooms in this era. After unpacking a small box near her bed, she’d found and placed a framed picture of Charles and her near the small brass lamp on her new desk. It was taken at a samba parade competition in Brazil in the 1940’s, though now they called it _Carnival_. The pair weren’t planning on staying in Rio for long but Elizabeth liked to watch the humans all clustered together in one, she remembered when she used to have experiences like that, before she had more control of her bloodlust. Every now and then she liked to reminisce about where she had been to over the world, It made her feel more at ease to think about when she was in control of the small things she missed, something as small as her own heart beating or the oxygen entering and leaving her lungs. It was harder to keep control of her hunger sometimes, it made Elizabeth feel incompetent compared to Charles because he was able to maintain his composure when it came to humans, he could walk alongside them peacefully. She craved the skills to be able to interact with humans properly without wanting to rip them to pieces and drink them dry. She would learn, it would take a lot of energy and patience but she was willing to try.

Charles had told Elizabeth that they have to wait a few days to ‘adjust’ to living in their new home before they could hunt, she really did not care because all she could think about is when she could be allowed to do what she is designed for, to kill. 

Elizabeth got up from her bed and got ready for the hunt, she was already in that mindset for what was about to happen, get in and out but have fun.

As far as she and Charles were aware they were the only ones of their kind around, that was all Elizabeth needed to know because she then had free reign to go anywhere she wanted and she had access to unlimited privacy and unlimited prey. The pair had moved to an area that wasn’t too big but it was mainly woodland, this meant they had a brief idea as to where the limits of their hunting grounds are. It had been at least two weeks since they had last drank anything and it was really getting too much for Elizabeth, her eyes had turned from her usual Golden to almost obsidian black. Elizabeth was growing tired of waiting, she could feel immense hunger and pain in her stomach on top of the burning instantly present burning in her throat, she needed to sink into anything or she would lose all humanity and morality she had left in her body. 

Charles had established a new routine as to when they could hunt, and thankfully today was that day. They’d set off at an hour before midnight and get back just after sunrise so they could get ready for the day. The next day Elizabeth would be attending the local school so she’d have to endure being around humans for longer periods of time.

That night Elizabeth had counted every minute until it turned eleven o’clock, she grabbed her favourite black leather jacket and sped into where Charles sat on the floor with his eyes closed, he cracked his left eye open and looked at his young friend, she was grinning with anticipation as the venom pooled in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and rushed to his feet. 

Charles was used to this kind of behaviour around the time of the hunt, although they had been together for about 70 years, however Elizabeth still had some issues with controlling her blood lust, so he works closely with her to help stem her impulses. They try and drink more animal blood rather than human blood, this type of blood meant that Charles could work alongside humans without being tempted. 

They left through the back door of their house and careered off into the woods. Elizabeth was always faster than Charles but he was a lot stronger, that meant that Elizabeth could travel to most places undetected, it's like a strong gust of wind had blown over the trees when she went hunting. 

The thrill of this hunt for Elizabeth was tracking and stalking her next meals, there she remained in the trees above her prey, and when she felt the time was right she swooped down and claim what was hers, sinking her teeth into any open space possible and draining them dry.

Charles however was the complete opposite during the hunt, he liked to be as quick as possible so he could home, he would get it done in a matter of seconds. Usually they would have all night to hunt so moving to a new home would mean that they could hunt for longer than usual. It wasn’t like she had a choice to hunt or otherwise she would starve, They would let other animals deal with the remains of whatever they would drink, or they would find somewhere to bury them later on. Elizabeth was responsible for choosing what they would be eating tonight, she had a craving for bears, Charles wanted deer. 

After drinking a couple of deer and squirrels, the blood was sloshing around in Charles stomach so he sat down and let Elizabeth go wild, his hunger was more than satisfied and he savoured the taste on his lips. Elizabeth shot a glance at Charles sat on the floor and thought how much longer she would be able to carry on for, if it was up to her she would move into town and destroy it, however she would never go against what Charles tells her. The younger vampire had her eye on a bear that was just off in the distance, it was a colossal grizzly bear minding its own business, it looked to be fully grown which means that it put up more of a fight, she preferred it when the animals put up a fight. As Elizabeth inched closer to the bear, it’s head pricked up and it smelt around for danger,

 _“Hm… stupid animals”_ she hummed to no one in particular. 

It didn’t take Elizabeth long to take down the bear off of its feet and drain its body dry. She liked how the blood of certain animals taste different, bears blood tasted sweeter than a squirrel or a rabbit. 

The sun was starting to break through the grey clouds over the horizon and there would be an influx of people that hike earlier in the morning so Elizabeth and Charles needed to leave as soon as possible. They had shot each other a look and were home in a matter of seconds. Elizabeth didn’t want to start school today but Charles was pressing at her to go, 

_“You’ll be fine,”_ he said, 

“ _They’re only humans, you know how to control yourself”_ he repeated again and again. 

Sometimes this mantra just wasn’t as effective as Charles had planned it to be. 

Elizabeth asked Charles to drive her this morning to school because she had some worries in her mind about controlling herself around more than a certain amount of humans. It wasn’t the issue of being thirsty because she’d had more than enough to drink during her hunting trip, she was more worried about how she would be perceived by new people. Elizabeth thought that she lacked the proper skills to talk to new humans or vampires, she tended to let Charles do all the talking if they ever came across another coven or a pack of wandering humans. Elizabeth finished packing her bag and slumped it over her shoulder, she didn’t have everything that she needed but she planned a late night trip into the local town soon. Charles caught up to Elizabeth on the way down to the car, 

“I’ll start my new job today Betsy, at the hospital?” There was a glint of hopefulness at the beginning of his statement but it turned more into a question in the end. 

Charles was going to be a nurse in Forks hospital, after many years he’d come to enjoy the company of humans so he chose a career that would help them. Charles had a massive knowledge of the medical field, when the pair had lived in Blackpool Charles had been the head doctor at the Victoria Hospital, Charles had qualifications in many areas but he enjoyed medicine the most.

“ _How do you do it really?, putting up with humans all day long”,_ Elizabeth drew out the _all._ It frustrated her sometimes the choices that Charles makes but she would never say anything that would make him feel like he was being selfish.

_“Well now young one, it’s easy once you get used to the blood, which you will because I have the utmost faith in you”_ He comforted her. 

Charles had been trying, with some success, to deliver comforting words to his younger friend before she ever did something serious, to her though starting high school was serious. Elizabeth sat and stared out the window of the moving car, she wasn’t particularly listening to Charles’ rambling but she caught minute sections of it, he was ecstatic about his new job and Elizabeth couldn’t be happier for him. However all that she could think about was starting high school, she knew that she was one of the only vampires in the area so she wouldn’t have anyone to relate to, Elizabeth was going to be alone.

Charles car had come to a halt just outside the school property, it looked like this High school was separated into smaller different buildings, they almost looked like houses. Elizabeth jumped out of the car, waved to Charles and watched him speed off to the highway, after it turned the corner she turned towards what looked like the main office. 

The weather wasn’t the greatest in this town, it was always a constant downpour of rain and hail that was being almost shielded by grey, cloudy skies.

Elizabeth had used a bit too much force to open the main door to the office, it ricocheted off the wall with a crack, feeling some embarrassment she blamed it on the wind, the woman behind one of the multiple desks just shrugged her shoulders, she must be used to this kind of thing happening a lot. Elizabeth glided over to the biggest desk in the room, the lady that shrugged her shoulders rolled in her chair to the main desk and regarded the young girl that stood in front of it. This action made Elizabeth feel very uncomfortable but angry at the same time, she’d worked up the courage to suppress a growl but maintained a cold stare. It was Elizabeth that did this to her prey during her hunt, it made her want to tear the woman’s throat out. 

“ _Hi Miss, I was told that I’d have to come here I’m starting a new today, I’m Elizabeth Hayes”_ Elizabeth used a tone of voice that she’d heard her father-figure use many times before, she’d hoped that it would have the same effect. It almost did. 

“ _Yes welcome my dear my name is Mrs Cope, here’s a map of the campus and your class schedule, we heard from your brother that were joining today,”_ Her tone of voice seemed too forced for Elizabeth’s liking. 

“ _Just bring this map back to me once you know where you going, Would you ?”_ Mrs Cope’s shrill voice rang through Elizabeth’s cold ears. 

Elizabeth tried to nod along with what the receptionist was babbling on about, something about her not being the first new transfer this semester but she could only focus on the blood surging through Mrs Cope’s veins, her heartbeat felt like a bass drum sounding in her ears. Elizabeth took multiple pieces of paper and walked out the office and headed towards her first lesson, Biology, she’d already got a good idea about where to go but she would keep hold of the map just in case. She arrived earlier than the other students so she waited on a bench near a classroom and was expecting the teacher to arrive. After some moments passed Elizabeth noticed a man carrying far too many things struggling to open his door, she walked over and grabbed some of his items for him, he silently thanked her and she followed him into the classroom. 

“ _Hello sir, I’m a new student my name is Elizabeth Hayes,”_ She coughed out her last name and glanced nervously at him. 

_“Elizabeth Ha- oh right new student today,”_ He seemed excited at the prospect of having a new student. “ _There’s an empty seat at the back of the class, you can sit there if you’d like?”_ He explained. 

She just cleared her throat, nodded and padded to the back of the classroom.

After about 20 minutes, Elizabeth lifted her head off of the desk and watched the influx of students filter into the classroom. Their scents filled her nose so she took a deep breath, her eyes clamped shut and she started humming to herself. From a distance it just looked like she was half asleep. All of a sudden she caught a different new scent, it wasn’t a human scent. Elizabeth’s head shot up and she shot her gaze to the row of desks a few rows in front, there sat a teenage boy with tousled bronze hair. He too realized that there was something wrong. Golden eyes met golden eyes, Elizabeth knew she was in trouble.


End file.
